Safety in Numbers
by Titania Le Fey
Summary: An Escape from New York... Terminator 2 crossover. More to come on this series that is being written for a friend.


Snake had seen the blonde before. She was on his floor, in his wing. It meant she suffered Post Traumatic or some other disorder of the same nature. She was pretty enough but stern. He knew the look she had; drugged but trying to fight it. Hating but unable to win the struggle. They kept them separate all the time though they tended to keep Snake away from the other inmates interned at the military mental ward anyway. Still they didn't even let them pass each other in the hall. Instead they would divert him way around the facility so he wasn't too close to her. Plissken wondered why.

He did once see what room she was in and got her name "Sarah Connor" from the clip board on the outside. The name wasn't one he knew so she remained a mystery. That glimpse had been a week ago, maybe more. Plissken lost count of days trapped in the little closet they called his room. He would make it a week even if it wasn't just to save his sanity. Snake needed time references in his life or he would go as crazy as they said he was.

A week after memorizing her name he found himself walking without shackles down the hall. The new shock prods they carried gave them confidence with Plissken. He knew they understood how much he hated the electricity and how much it irritated his eye. Still if given the chance he would bolt. Maybe they knew that. Commotion up ahead through the metal door that led to his wing drew his attention. Then the door opened and the blonde came busting through at a full run with a billy club in hand. It was an escape.

This was his out. Snake turned on his guards and brought his forearm into the face of the one wielding the prod. The crunching sound left blood behind on his bare arm. The prod fell and Plissken grabbed it from the air jamming it hard into the second one's ribs.

"Sarah." He called out to her and she skidded to a halt. She was probably surprised he knew it. Snake grabbed the second shock prod and tossed it to her.

"Want some help sweetheart?"

Even in her stern look expression the hint of a smile was there before she ran off. Snake followed her. Safety in numbers. He kept running as she went toward the exit. He'd only come through only once on his way in but he remembered these halls. This was out. She took out the ones inside and Snake turned on the two guards coming up behind. Snake zapped the first and cracked the second across the face with the shock prod. There was blood everywhere from broken bodies. Snake couldn't care. They were on the out.

She had the doctor with Drano to the neck. Snake hated that fucker with all of his insanity. He was the crazy one. For a brief second Snake prayed she'd slip and fill the bastard.

"Come on." Her voice was strained and urgent.

Plissken grabbed the second prod and took to the halls with two of them. Sarah was on his heels with the doctor. Anyone that came at them he beat or shocked into oblivion. She had the hostage, he was the guard. Snake had played this game enough to know the score. The guard center came and she took control. Snake let her have the situation while he stayed to the back and watched for an ambush. He didn't hear what she had said but the door opened and he slid through behind her.

Out the other side was a breeze. Then they jumped her. Snake kicked the bastard closest to him and took off after her. Every guard in the place was running them down. God damned doors. She had the keys and Snake kept up. Anyone got close and he put them down.

Pacing he was trapped with Sarah between glass and bars. The guards were coming and he held the bolt against their attempts. Just for kicks he gave them the finger watching the rage as they knew two prisoners were slipping away. Plissken heard the door open and took off making it passed just as she slammed the door. He took off down the hall to the elevators slamming the button. Both of them were on edge as they paced nervously in front of the still closed doors.

One opened and a man came through. Some big biker that caused Sarah to freak out. Snake didn't know what to make of it and ran after her. He trusted her even if she was insane. They fought and Plissken tried to keep the guards off of her. He saw the boy. Mom. That was his mom? Made sense. That must have been his father or at least that was the logical assumption.

Then he saw it. It had to be an it even if it looked like a cop the thing walked through the bars. Plissken had enough and was running for the elevators before the biker even opened his mouth. What happened next turned to a blur as PTSD turned the situation into hell. There was a blur, shiny metal turned to bloody bodies. Still Snake knew running and he moved. Blades through the elevator roof only solidified the insanity. As soon as the door opened he was gone. The cop car came at them, Sarah had the gun out. Plissken didn't even stop. He ripped the bastard out and threw him to the ground. There was that faint smile again as he got in.

"In the fucking car." Snake climbed in the back, grabbing the police shotgun on the way. The kid piled in next to him and the damned cop was already on their ass. Snake's mind just kicked the insanity and there was the fucker that could walk through walls.

"Hold on." Snake didn't need to be told by the biker when the car whipped into reverse.

Plissken watched the thing running at them. It was gaining on their car. He joined in shooting the damned thing, the boy reloading. It was horrifying. So terrifying that Plissken was wondering if this was one of his dreams. The car spinning and the thing clawing on the back. The window smashed and Plissken dropped to the floor. It wasn't until he heard Sarah saw her covering her son that Plissken's insides snapped. He came up and shot it point blank in the face. The holes opened in the shining metal.

The thing fell away rolling in the street. They drove on. The others talked but Plissken just faded into his own mind. War; there was another war on his doorstep. He could feel it like pressure in his bad eye and these people were going to take him to it.


End file.
